<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we felt electric, something special in the air that night by enjcltaire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332305">we felt electric, something special in the air that night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjcltaire/pseuds/enjcltaire'>enjcltaire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghosts (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub Undertones, Gay, I wrote this instead of revising for my exams, It's not NSFW but it's kind of hinted at, Kissing, M/M, The Captain is a sub and I will die on this hill, There's really not much to this it's just gay, it was worth it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjcltaire/pseuds/enjcltaire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Captain could do a lot of things, command an army being top of that list. The one thing he couldn’t – daren’t do, was acknowledge, understand or act on his feelings for Lieutenant Havers, in that particular order. The whole thing was wrong, so unbelievably wrong, and that was more important than any longing stares or lingering touches. That he had known his whole life, before they’d even met, and those kinds of principles don’t vanish overnight. Not even when you fall in love.<br/>If, indeed, one could call it love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we felt electric, something special in the air that night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First Ghosts fic, I am just a little bit obsessed with these two. Title is from a v old song by Maisie Peters called Electric. It's on YouTube, 10/10 recommend. Enjoy. As always, notes and CC welcome. Katie x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Captain could do a lot of things, command an army being top of that list. The one thing he couldn’t – daren’t do, was acknowledge, understand or act on his feelings for Lieutenant Havers, in that particular order. The whole thing was wrong, so unbelievably wrong, and that was more important than any longing stares or lingering touches. That he had known his whole life, before they’d even met, and those kinds of principles don’t vanish overnight. Not even when you fall in love.<br/>

</p>
<p>If, indeed, one could call it love.</p><p>He straightened up, cleared his throat, brushing invisible specks off his uniform. Cursed his junior for causing him to be so lost in thought every time he had a spare moment. There were more important things going on than an utterly ridiculous, momentary fancy. There was a war going on, for heaven’s sake, a war that he was supposed to be leading his men to win. And yet that was never the thing that kept him awake at night – although it should have been, God knows it should have been. But it was the man who seemed to find any excuse to come over, asking questions that not even the most junior of men would need to ask. Questions that would, should get him punished, but never did. Whenever the thought entered the Captain’s mind it seemed to vanish just as quickly, replaced by the feeling of his heart pounding in his chest as his eyes met the Lieutenant’s for a second too long.</p><p>It was the subtle sarcasm, the conversation that ricocheted like bullets between them, exactly as though it was just them in the room, like some kind of game they were playing, and he wasn’t the one leading it. No, it was all the Lieutenant, with that glint in his eye that seemed to suggest that what was going on was not what it seemed to the outside world in one way or another. Well, the Captain knew the way he wanted it to go, even if he couldn’t bring himself to put it into words, or even coherent thoughts. No, it was just a feeling, a whim, or so he hoped, and that was where it would stay. Because whatever was happening in the Lieutenant’s head most certainly did not align with the thoughts that were racing through the Captain’s every night when he tried to sleep.</p><p>A sharp knock at the door broke his reverie. Immediately aware of his surroundings, the Captain assumed his posture and strolled over to his desk, fumbling with slightly wobbly hands to make himself look busy, before attempting to return to his typical commanding persona, calling “Come.”</p><p>The door opened and, as if he had stepped right out of the Captain’s thoughts, Lieutenant Havers appeared, with his pristine uniform and his perfect hair that never looked out of place (whilst the Captain could never manage to get his to look how he wanted, despite the copious amounts of hair gel), and always with that half-smile and those eyes that seemed to see right past his superior’s façade – because it was a façade, at least around the Lieutenant. It always had been. His senior role in military terms seemingly meant little, if anything at all, when it came to their conversations. He never found himself in control, and for someone who held their leadership as a thing of great importance, he found himself surprised by how much he enjoyed it.</p><p>“Havers,” he said, swallowing and hoping there was nothing visible remaining to indicate his previous relaxed stature. He had let himself go, undoubtedly, and even if it was an act, he was not going to let it slip quite yet.</p><p>“Captain,” the Lieutenant responded. A pause stretched out between them, seemingly momentary yet perpetual simultaneously. The Captain cursed the way his heart was already slamming against his ribcage when words had barely been spoken, conscious of the swiftly rising temperature of his face.</p><p>“Was there something you wanted, Lieutenant?” he asked, finding his gaze falling to his feet, struggling to look at the other man despite his unyielding gaze and those eyes that could capture him in a second.</p><p>The other man blinked as if unsure for a moment. “I…I wanted to talk to you, sir.” </p><p>The Captain raised his eyebrows in spite of himself, afraid yet excited. Confused – what was there to discuss? There was a war on, and they intended to win it, and that was the only thing that should be discussed. But no, there must be something else. Something important, surely, by the look in his junior’s eyes. Well. “Something important, Lieutenant?”</p><p>“Quite, sir, I believe,” he said, looking back at the Captain and smirking, or maybe that was nothing but an invention of an overactive mind. The Captain absentmindedly followed the pale skin of Havers’ neck, his eyes wandering without purpose (at least without one that was immediately obvious due to his ever-repressed, simply inappropriate desire), before coming back to meet his gaze with a flustered nod. “Well?”</p><p>And then the Lieutenant was moving towards him, and he had no choice but to step backwards, never breaking eye contact, until his heels found the wall and he was pressed against it. There was silence. “I say, Havers,” the Captain began, the words coming out as barely a murmur, “what do you think you’re doing?” If he’d been suffering from a lack of composure before, he was practically discombobulated now, his cheeks undeniably redder than usual and any control over his posture had vanished.</p><p>Staring at the other man, his breathing shallower by the second, the Captain felt an increasing sense of both the trepidation and thrill at having the Lieutenant like this, standing over him with that look in his eye that looked almost as if he wanted nothing more than to kiss him until his knees turned weak, kiss him all over the room, against every wall and over every desk, and ruin that slicked back hair, put his hands all over that uniform and take him right there where anyone could walk in and see them together.</p><p>Well, maybe that was just the Captain’s overwhelmed subconscious talking, but with a matter of inches between the two of them, it was easy to let that take over.</p><p>“Lieutenant,” he repeated, his speech no more than a gasp now. And then Havers was licking his lips and moving forward and good Lord, the Captain just might be dreaming because the Lieutenant was kissing him then and every part of his body sprang into action – because after all, he didn’t put himself through such a thorough exercise regime for nothing.</p><p>But this was so easy, so much easier than he had ever imagined it would be, because their bodies fit together like a jigsaw, and the Lieutenant was everywhere, holding the Captain’s hands above his head and pinning him to the wall. The latter let out a surprised groan, any sense of equilibrium long gone, kissing back his junior with fervour, ignoring the thoughts and questions racing through his head at a hundred miles a minute.</p><p>Goodness knows how much time passed with them just standing there, melted together and kissing like the world would end tomorrow, until finally the Lieutenant broke away, breathing heavily, lips sinfully red and swollen from the kiss, a soft laugh escaping, matched by the Captain as they both looked anywhere but each other, suddenly shy and vulnerable.</p><p>“Well,” the Captain said, standing up straight as if to retain some semblance of authority despite his impossibly fast heartbeat and the heat radiating between them.</p><p>“Well indeed,” the Lieutenant responded. “I think perhaps you understood what I wanted to say.”</p><p>“Perhaps,” he murmured, eyes still fixated on the floor. “I say,” he began without giving himself a chance to stop, “Havers, I should quite like it if you were to kiss me again like that.” Hardly believing those words had just left his mouth, the Captain immediately began stammering and shaking his head, before being silenced by the gentlest of touches on his jawline, as the Lieutenant lifted his head to meet his gaze.</p><p>“Gladly,” Havers told him with a certain smile that made the Captain want to kiss him for the rest of his life without stopping. And God, did he make it feel so simple like this, just the two of them doing what felt right no matter what the rest of the world would say. That was anything but a concern with the Lieutenant’s lips on his neck and his hands in his hair just like he’d dreamed about so many times, with the man he’d been thinking about all these months making the most beautiful soft sounds he’d ever heard in his life against his skin.</p><p>“Good lord,” the Captain choked out, parting from his junior with a deep breath and the reddest cheeks the Lieutenant had ever seen. He laughed, kissing his cheek. “You don’t need to look so afraid, you know.”</p><p>“I suppose not,” the other man replied thoughtfully. “I dread to think what the rest of the world would say.”</p><p>“No matter,” Havers replied, squeezing their palms together before raking his fingers through his superior’s hair, trying to return it to its neat style (and almost setting the Captain, who had barely recovered, off again in the process). “The world is outside. Just us in here.”</p><p>The Captain looked at his feet, once again lost for words, and muttered his assent. “Was there…was there anything else you wanted, Lieutenant?” he asked with a slightly amused tone to his voice.</p><p>Havers smirked, walking off towards the door. “That will be all. See you later, sir. Let’s do this again soon.” And with that, he was gone, closing the door behind him.</p><p>The Captain collapsed in his seat, breathing heavily. Well, that certainly complicates things.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>